


Cool for the Summer

by sunnyseabreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto's POV, VERY LIGHT reigisa if you squint, but yeah have this; i wrote it like... six months ago?, idk might write a steamier second part, main focus is definitely makorin, making out and that stuff too obviously, mature rating is p generous; there's just a bit of grinding, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseabreeze/pseuds/sunnyseabreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nagisa adamantly attempts to convince his friends to go clubbing with him. They all show varying levels of reluctance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Summer

It was Nagisa’s idea to go to a night club. Really, now that Makoto gives it some thought, it’s just like the blond to want to do such a thing the first night he has in a city as big as Tokyo. 

 

He and Rei are visiting now that they have a week long break from their third and final year of high school. It’s wonderful to catch up in person, because— while he’s very thankful toward Skype— it’s not the same talking to his friends behind a screen. The voices of his younger friends are muffled in the laptop microphone, and their smiles are grainy through the camera. It’s much better to actually see and hear them, video chats will never be a contender with the real thing. 

 

Nagisa adamantly attempts to convince his friends to go clubbing with him. They all show varying levels of reluctance. Sousuke refuses flat-out, he’d rather not be grinded on by people he’s never met, and he’d prefer not to be that  _ sweaty _ , thank you very much. Rei reacts in a somewhat similar manner, exclaiming that watching people rub up against one another in such a manner is not beautiful, not beautiful  _ at all _ . But with some whispered words right in his ear about how Nagisa would _ love _ to try such a thing with him, beautiful or not, he agrees with a bit of a flush to his cheeks to stay for a little while, but not too long,  _ Nagisa-kun, please, I need sleep!  _ Haru, in his true fashion, agrees with a bit of a shrug.  _ Better than staying at home, I guess, _ he says.  _ May as well.  _

 

Makoto and Rin are together when Nagisa finds them. Even though they’re simply sat on the couch in their apartment, Nagisa jokingly exclaims that they should get a room as he glances momentarily at their entwined hands; to which Rin replies that they literally have this _whole apartment,_ it’s not their fault that Nagisa just _barged_ in, and ends his retort with a scoff that sends Nagisa into a fit of laughter. Once that dies down, he presents the question that he came here for. They glance at each other, both a bit unsure.

 

“Come  _ on _ ,” Nagisa says with the hint of a whine in his tone. “It’ll be you two, me, Rei, Haru—”

 

“ _ Haru _ ?” Makoto cuts in. “Haru agreed to go to a  _ night club _ ?” Nagisa nods enthusiastically in response, and he can tell that Makoto is taking that into account.

 

“— and  _ hopefully _ Sousuke, but he said no. Rin, if you come then he will too, and then we’ll have  _ everyone _ !” It’s clear that that argument has Rin considering his choices as well. There’s a moment of contemplative silence that follows.

 

“Yeah,” Rin says finally, to which both Nagisa and Makoto look up. “Yeah, that sounds like fun. I’ll text Sousuke.” He continues, and while Nagisa jumps up and pumps his fist into the air in victory, Makoto still looks somewhat unsure. Rin gets a quick text back of ‘ _ fine, but just this one time, and you owe me,’  _ and then he turns to his boyfriend.

 

“Makoto,” His voice is noticeably softer, and a gentle smile now curls his lips upward. “Do you want to come with us?” He asks, his tone bringing a small smile to Makoto’s face. His mind is made up now, but just before he goes to speak, Nagisa cuts in.

 

“Just think of it, Mako-chan..” Nagisa starts, and if Makoto knows one thing for certain, he knows that when Nagisa uses ‘Mako-chan’ then the words that follow will be dangerous. “Rin, all hot and sweaty, in the  _ thinnest, skimpiest _ clothes he owns,” Makoto was right, he was so right, because those words are dangerous, very  _ dangerous _ — “Dancing to the beat of the song, the thump of the bass, moving in close to  _ grab _ at your hips and  _ bite _ at your ear—”

 

“I-I’ll go!” Makoto interrupts, because if he hears another word then he may very well die from embarrassment. He curls into Rin instinctively, and while Rin’s chuckle that follows is goodhearted, Makoto still groans at him from his current hiding place in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“So when are we going?” Rin asks, reaching to rub circles along Makoto’s back, bringing a smile to form against the skin of his neck that has his smile growing a bit, too.

 

“I was thinking tomorrow, night, since it’s already getting late. How’s that sound?” Nagisa requests, and Rin nods. 

 

“Makoto?” Rin asks, the hint of a grin to his tone, and Makoto pulls away from Rin’s neck a moment later.

 

“Sure.” He replies, and with a smile Rin leans in to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.   

 

Tomorrow night comes faster than any of them were expecting, and as the set time for their departure to the particular night club Nagisa chose approaches, Makoto and Rin get ready. Rin helps Makoto of course, wish a sense of fashion like Rin’s, he couldn’t  _ not _ help his boyfriend put on the sexiest clothes possible. After Rin has picked out clothes for himself and gotten a second opinion from Makoto, who stutters out a  _ ‘Y-You look great’ _ with the most  _ adorable _ blush on his face. Makoto leaves for their room and comes back a couple of minutes later.

 

“Hm..” Rin lets out a contemplative hum as he looks his boyfriend over. “It’s  _ alright _ ,” Rin says finally, and Makoto’s choice of clothing  _ is _ satisfactory, he’s chosen the pair of jeans that Rin absolutely  _ loves _ on him, they’re just skinny enough, just long enough, just  _ tight  _ enough to hug his legs in all the right ways. But his shirt is just.. Wrong. Not good enough for tonight, and a shark toothed grin appears as Rin comes to a conclusion about a worthy replacement for it.

 

“Take your shirt off.” He tells Makoto, and he can’t help but laugh at the way green eyes suddenly widen. “I’m gonna get you a different one, just take that one off and wait here.” He continues, the hint of laughter dusting his tone like wisps of smoke. Instead of going into his boyfriend’s closet— full of shirts and sweaters that are just too big enough for him that Rin likes to steal them as often as he can, likes to pull them over his head and inhale the scent of the boy that he loves— he heads for his own, a certain top in mind. He grabs the tank top that had been folded on one of his shelves for what must’ve been months now— just a bit too big for him to enjoy wearing it— and heads back out to their living room, handing the top to Makoto.

“Rin,” Makoto says almost immediately. “This isn’t mine.” He states simply, looking over at the other boy, turning the tank top over in his hands.

 

“I know.” Rin replies in a manner that is just as simple as that of his boyfriend’s. “That one’s always been a bit too big for me, and I figured,” He leans in a bit closer to Makoto, his voice a bit more teasing than it had been only a moment ago. “That on a night like tonight, it would be just  _ tight _ enough for you.” The quietest of squeaks could be heard from Makoto in that moment, and, upon pulling back, Rin can see that his boyfriend is contemplating it.

 

“Would you mind trying it on, at least? If you don’t like it you can put your t-shirt back on, it’s okay.” That soft voice is back, the gentle supportive tone that Makoto has  _ never _ been able to resist, and with a defeated sigh he goes back into their room to put it on. While he could simply slip it on in front of Rin, he wanted to have a moment to look at it himself before he shows him. Looking in the mirror, he considers it once more. It  _ is _ a bit tight, but not uncomfortably so, and it doesn’t look half bad on him. Of course, it is a  _ bit _ tighter than he’s used to— more Rin’s style than it is his, really— but he’ll wear it if Rin likes it, for tonight, at least.

 

Makoto returns to the living room, and when Rin sees him he  _ stares _ . His mouth drops open ever so slightly as he scans over his boyfriend’s form because wow, he was right. That tank top _ is _ just tight enough, the smokey grey fabric hugging him like his jeans do, in all the right places. It dips low enough to give a perfect view of the flawless collarbones that Rin has mapped out with his lips countless times, as well as peeks of his chest through the small tears in it— tears that Rin had to explain when he purchased the top initially were  _ intentional _ ,  _ no Makoto they’re supposed to be there _ — flawless tanned skin that Rin wants to latch onto  _ right now _ , wants to show Makoto just how _ good _ he looks.

 

“It it okay?” Rin is torn from his thoughts at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, a bit timid. The look on his face, in those gorgeous green eyes, shows uncertainty. Rin wants to get rid of that look, wants to make sure that Makoto knows that he looks like a  _ god _ in the clothes he’s wearing right now. He doesn’t know whether it’s the perfection of the fit, or the fact that Makoto’s wearing his clothing, but a warmth starts to curl in the gut of Rin’s stomach. He didn’t know it was humanly possible to look that good, but then again, he never thought perfection existed until he met Makoto.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” is his initial response. “Makoto, you’re..  _ wow _ .” He mentally hits himself for not being able to come up with the right words, but a blush stretches across Makoto’s face nonetheless. “You’re gorgeous, you’re  _ so gorgeous _ . That looks perfect on you, god, you look  _ irresistible _ .” And with that, Rin steps forward to capture Makoto’s lips, a sense of heat to the kiss. It’s brief though, just enough to satisfy the want that had blossomed in Rin’s chest— for  _ now _ , at least— and enough to just start to get Makoto going, to get the slightest of whimpers to bubble up from his throat.

 

“Let’s go.” He says with a bit of a grin as he takes Makoto’s hand lightly as they head toward their front door.

Everyone meets up a few blocks from the club, and Makoto is quite relieved to see that Nagisa is dressed in a much skimpier than either him or Rin. His shorts are  _ unbelievably _ short, with a crop top that quite accurately matches the colour of his eyes. Rei is dressed in a similar way to Makoto, jeans and a tank top. Haru and Sousuke have simply worn their regular clothing, and if the fabric peeking out from under the waistband of Haru’s pants says anything, he even decided to wear his swimsuit there as well.

 

Nagisa leads the group, excitedly pulling Rei along as the rest of the group follow them. Nagisa tells them that this night club plays English music, and is apparently a popular spot for English tourists that come here. They can hear the thumping of the music from the other end of the street, and the music only gets louder as they approach the front doors. Even though none of them are 20 yet— even though most of the older boys are close— they get in, thanks to Nagisa’s  _ concerningly _ good fake ID cards. Makoto should really talk to the blond about making such things, about the fact that he still has nearly  _ two years _ before he’ll be legally allowed in this club, and while Makoto doesn’t even have one year left before he will be, he still  _ really _ shouldn’t be in here either, but Rin doesn’t seem nearly as concerned, and he pulls Makoto along with him inside, into the crowd that would be ridiculously claustrophobic, if Makoto didn’t have his boyfriend right here beside him. Makoto understands most of the words to most of the songs— his English courses in university are going  _ much _ better than the ones he took in high school— and even manages to sing along to a couple of the ones that he knows from Rin’s countless playlists of dance music.

 

The group catches up to them eventually and they all dance together for a while, but then everyone splits up to do their own thing and Makoto and Rin find themselves alone once again. Well, alone save for the _ hundreds _ of people crammed onto the dancefloor with them, but the pair manage to find a bit of space that isn’t as crowded as everywhere else, close enough to the speakers that they can  _ feel _ the thump of the bass in their feet. As once song fades into another, Makoto smiles a bit, because he knows this one. From all of the dance songs that Rin has played during studying or cleaning or cooking, this one is his favourite. He even took the time to figure out exactly what the words meant, and while the words are a bit more provocative than he had originally thought, he still loves the song nonetheless. He even knows all the words, so when the opening piano notes transition into the first lyrics, he finds himself mouthing them over to Rin, as his boyfriend does the same.

 

“ _ Tell me what you want,  _

_ What you like, _

_ It's okay, _

_ I'm a little curious too.. _ ” 

 

Makoto feels hands lightly gripping his hips, and it takes him a second to realize that Rin has stepped closer, so close that their chests almost brush together as they sway together to the beat. Makoto mirrors the gesture, thumbs digging into his boyfriend’s waist ever so slightly as he holds him in place, not completely sure why, but it feels right at the moment. With the music thrumming through him to match his raised heartbeat, he’s not one to argue with his instincts, at least not right now.

 

“ _ Tell me if it's wrong _

_ If it's right _

_ I don't care _

_ I can keep a secret can.. You? _ ”

 

They move closer still, and when Makoto feels his boyfriend’s hips graze against his he involuntarily sucks in a breath. Even though he’s trying to imitate his boyfriend’s movements, Rin is simply _ inimitable _ . With the fluidity of his movements and the way his lips are curled up  _ just _ so, with the wanting look in Rin’s eyes Makoto finds himself transfixed, hypnotized,  _ enchanted _ by the way the other boy moves as he watches him, torn between wanting to pull him as close as humanly possible and kiss the  _ breath _ out of him and continuing the sweet torture of watching him move like this.

 

_ “Got my mind on your body _

_ And your body on my mind..” _

 

With that lyric it seems the two of them think the exact same thought, because just as Makoto’s hands begin to roam around Rin’s torso, the hands that held on to his hips do the exact same thing, slipping under the thin fabric of his—  _ Rin’s _ — tank top. He doesn’t realize how warm his skin is until his boyfriend’s fingers start to roam along the V of his hips, because— while Rin’s hands are somewhat warm— they feel like ice. The sensation isn’t unwelcome, though, it’s downright  _ electrifying _ , but then again everything about Rin makes him feel that way. While Rin’s hands move down, Makoto’s move  _ up _ , running along the dips and curves of Rin’s abs, before accidentally brushing against one of his nipples, sending a shiver through his boyfriend. It brings them that last bit closer, now flush against each other.

 

“ _ Got a taste for the cherry _

_ I just need to take a bite.. _ ”

 

With the last word of the line Rin nuzzles in to graze his teeth against the impossibly soft skin of Makoto’s neck, bringing the hints of a moan bubbling up from his throat. Rin may not have heard the small noise that came from his boyfriend but he can most certainly feel the subtle vibration that graces the skin that his lips are currently pressed to. He can’t help but grin then, moving up to mouth hotly along Makoto’s jawline.

 

“ _ Don't tell your mother, _ ”

 

Makoto decides that it’s his moment now, his turn to take control, and so he does. There’s a brief moment of surprise on Rin’s face before their lips are pressed together with a need that Makoto had been feeling ever since he saw his boyfriend in his club attire  _ hours _ ago. Rin reciprocates of course, panting against Makoto as their breath lessens and the desire grows.

 

_ “Kiss one another, _ ”

 

Their bodies press together once again, creating friction between the two of them that is by absolutely  _ no means _ unwelcome. Makoto isn’t sure whether it’s the atmosphere or the energy or Rin, dancing like  _ this _ and kissing him like  _ that _ , but he can already feel the warmth of arousal begin to pool in the pit of his stomach.

 

“ _ Die for each other, _ ”

 

It seems that once they’ve started grinding on each other, they can’t stop, lost in the feeling of the bass and each other as they move, now in sync. Their lips connect and separate hurriedly, heatedly as they curl into each others’ necks when things get too much before returning to the other’s lips a mere moment later.

 

“ _ We're cool for the summer. _ ” 

 

Makoto can’t hold himself back anymore, and when he lets out a moan he’s surprised to hear Rin moan back in response. In that moment the friction against him is just right and he can’t help but lean his head back to let out a moan that would’ve been embarrassingly loud if the music wasn’t playing. Nonetheless it’s close enough for Rin to hear, Makoto’s close enough for Rin to go back to kissing along his neck, kissing and biting and sucking to mark the one that he loves, to show any passerby that this gorgeous boy is his and his only. Makoto would be blushing like mad right now if this was under normal circumstances. But to his relief, it is very much not, so he can kiss Rin like he wants, have Rin kiss him like he wants, they can kiss each other breathless and grind against each other and no one else here cares. Heck, most of the people in this club are doing the exact same thing.

 

Makoto finds himself taking charge once again without really meaning to, pushing Rin against the nearest wall and rolling his hips right over his boyfriend’s, sucking and nipping along his neck to leave marks of his own. He swears he hears whimpers emerging from the other boy, but he can’t be quite sure here. 

 

The desire is growing, and he can feel it about to consume him, swallow him whole. 

  
  



End file.
